graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The State Of Liberum
''”The power this guild showed was marvelous. Everything seemed fine as it grew rapidly. Through the Chancellor’s speeches we could foresee the future. The way he talked proved the point that the community needed a hero, and that was him.” -'' Captain, Mike T. Scottvansen Introduction The Uprising of The State Of Liberum. Following the collapse of The Free States, leads of different battalions or regiments seperated into their own states. This led to internal war between militarized guilds. While conflicts were igniting between those guilds, the New Sarovian Empire began to grow. The PAS Rebellion grew with them and this slowed down the growth of the New Sarovian Empire. Most conflicts against the New Sarovian Empire was presented at Delta Island. These conflicts triggered several skirmishes that happened daily. A sudden regrouping of the Rebellion at Delta Island got them aware of an Anti-Sarovian guild called NSCAP. The NSCAP Political Movement The Rebellion’s Fury Rages On. As soon as Richard Von Lux got unbanned, the Rebellion, already noticed about the planned movement, quickly moved into this politcial movement so they could unite together against the New Sarovian Empire. This uniting spread propaganda about the power of this political movement. Quickly people got aware of this and decided to join in. The politcal movement grew rapidly in a matter of days. Richard Von Lux decided he had to provide this guild shields and uploads to spread more ideas about the good of this movement. The New Sarovian Empire saw this as a warning for them, and backed off. Although the political movemeant refused to be calm and triggered riots against the New Sarovian Empire. These riots led to the creation of another branch in this prelaunch guild, the militarized powers. The Renaming of NSCAP. The Birth of The State Of Liberum. A few days later, Richard Von Lux demanded for the growth of a military power. With the guidance of Paw A., a militarized branch was successfully made. The growth of the Army Korps, that soon led to the birth of 101st StormTrooper Battalion. NSCAP was to be renamed to The State Of Liberum as Richard thought it was a more suitable name for it. A flag was made and shields were to be planned for this new power. A Graalian by the name of Mike T. Scottvansen, a former lead of a superpower in GraalOnline Era, was appointed by Richard to be a Captain of one of the Battalions of the militarized branch. He was appointed as the lead of 102nd Shock Trooper Battalion. Soon was ordered by Paw A. to grow the following Battalion in a couple of days. The Collapse of The State Of Liberum The Leading Cause of the Collapse The State Of Liberum Several days later, nearly at the end of the week, Richard refused to take priority of the growing power (Confirmed by Paw A.). The people once again refused to particpiate in the fixing of the GraalOnline Community. The tags went inactive in days and this power was made a defunct movement. Several people stayed and wish to rebuild this power but that would be doubtful. Following the nullification of the New Sarovian Empire, no more movements or powers would be necessary to cease the existance of the New Sarovian Empire as it will soon be a demise “social” guild. Aftermath The Final Message of Richard Von Lux One of the last officers, Mike T. Scottvansen, decides to stay on tag for a while. Several officers have left to join other military guilds. Richard Von Lux has officially quit but has promised to return to flatten those who think they reign all of Graal. He has promised for the creation of a politcal movement that is not fascist. At last, The State Of Liberum is now officially ceased and no further authorization will be given for its rebuild. This page will remain for the history and changes The State Of Liberum has made.